


Wine Stained, Kiss Bruised

by mvsic_bxxks_stvdy



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: M/M, pre-DSOM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvsic_bxxks_stvdy/pseuds/mvsic_bxxks_stvdy
Summary: Alucard loves to give his prince kisses :-)





	Wine Stained, Kiss Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Written for whitelondonantari from the prompt:
> 
> [#10: staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in]

Wine had made Rhy’s cheeks flushed, his hair tousled, his lips red. **  
**

He lay among the sweet smelling grasses in the courtyard, his fine coat undoubtedly becoming stained by the freshly trimmed lawn beneath him. He laughed, his head tipped back, his warm honey-coloured eyes closed. In his hand, his wine glass tipped dangerously, spilling ruby drops onto the ground. “Alucard!”

Alucard Emery smiled down at his lover. He reached forward, carefully plucking the glass from the Prince’s tipping grasp, and taking a sip for himself. “What is it, love?” He teased, as if his other hand was not creeping up Rhy’s thigh.

Rhy squirmed, drunken giggles pouring from his perfect lips. “Not here, Luc…” He whispered. He opened his eyes, staring up at Alucard. The moonlight was caught in his eyes, and his smile was as bright as the sun.

“Not what, here?” Alucard whispered. His hand changed course, moving to the bottom button of Rhy’s coat, deftly undoing it. Rhy’s hands instantly came up, his slender brown fingers re-doing the fasten.

“You know what.” He giggled. His teeth trapped his bottom lip in a nervous gesture, he blinked those lovely eyes up at Alucard. “We can’t.”

“Why not, my love?” Alucard whispered. He leaned down, touching his lips to Rhy’s chin. Rhy laughed and twisted his head away.

“People will see.” Rhy said. His eyes flicked to the windows of the palace, where the party was still in full swing. Music poured from the open doors, along with the chatter and laughter of the guests.

“Let them see.” Alucard argued. He was drunk, too, his head happily swimming with the wine.

“No!” Rhy laughed.

Alucard smiled down at him. He tried to hold his gaze, but his eyes kept slipping to Rhy’s wine stained and kiss bruised mouth.

“Just kiss me.” Rhy said softly. “Because I have to go back inside. They’ll wonder where I’ve gotten to…”

Alucard pouted. “We’ve not finished the wine yet.” He pointed out, picking up their half empty bottle from where it was resting in the grass nearby.

“I think we’ve had enough.” The young prince said with a laugh, starting to sit up. He caught Alucard’s cheek, and again, Alucard could not help but stare at his full, plush lips.

“One kiss.” Rhy said. “Before I go.”

“Come with me.” Alucard whispered back. “And I’ll find us someplace where no one will catch us.”

Rhy laughed. He leaned forward, pressing his face to Alucard’s shoulder, his breath warm in the cool night. “I can’t…” He said, voice full of true regret.

Alucard smiled. He gently drew away from Rhy and cupped his cheek, his thumb brushing over those perfect lips.

“One kiss.” He agreed, before finally leaning in.


End file.
